


New Beginnings

by Seiglinde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just like fluff, Modern AU, arya tries to be a wing man, joffrey being a prick, margaery is basically just in love with sansa, sansa owns a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiglinde/pseuds/Seiglinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After quitting her previous job Sansa has decided to start over with her life. After opening a cafe and seemingly became successful, she finally feels life is turning around for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. I just want to see these characters being happy and goofy.

Rush hour was finally over and the customers were slowly dwindling in the cafe. Sansa feels tired but content "Why don't you rest for a while I'll handle it first." Gendry gestures her to go sit on a nearby table. She loves her job and the cafe is her life; after all she spent all her savings into opening the cafe after quitting her previous job because of Joffrey. As much as she loves writing for the newspapers she couldn’t handle the abuse coming from her boss/boyfriend. After being unemployed for two weeks, she couldn’t handle the waiting in job application and basically doing nothing. Baking was one of her hobbies, one day Arya jokingly said that she should open a bakery or café with the increasing amount of bread in the house and Sansa took it seriously. She started making plans and told her parents. Ned and Cat fully supported her decision and were happy to see her being happy. When she was about to hire employees Arya jokingly said to her again that she should hire Gendry as he makes mean coffees and is a hard worker, Sansa took it seriously too and Gendry said yes.Fast forward a year the café started becoming a hit because of her lemon cakes.

The chatters in the café died down, Sansa looks around with a smile on her face, Gendry later joins her handing her a cup of coffee. "Who would've thought that this place would get so busy considering that just a few months ago only a handful of people come in here every day." he chuckles. "It was hard but that's how businesses are at first." Sansa said and Gendry just nods. Their peaceful break was broken when the bell on the door chimed. In walked Joffrey with a beautiful girl beside him.

"Hmph! We could go somewhere better than this place." His voice was like venom, Sansa's skin crawled and Gendry stood up trying to cover Sansa protectively. If Arya was here today she would've immediately done a flying kick to Joffrey's direction. "I'd like to try here for once, my brother wouldn't shut up about how great the cakes are." a sweet voice coming from the girl. Sansa stood up and put a hand on Gendry's shoulder telling him it's ok.

She walked towards the two getting a menu from the counter. "I'll take you to your table."she tries to give her best smile. Joffrey eyes her a moment and snickered "We're leaving, poor customer service and I'm sure the food tastes like trash from what I can see." Joffrey turns around and started walking towards the door. Sansa tells herself not to cry, she's stronger than this. The girl stayed and for a moment Sansa thought she saw a frown on her face but it was all smiles again when she turned to Joffrey and said "You can leave by yourself I'm staying." Joffrey snaps "When I said something you do it! Who do you think you're talking to bitch!" Sansa was startled a little. "Some things just take longer to overcome." she remembers what her mom said when she was trying to forget Joffrey. The girl was still calm "Maybe you've forgotten who YOU'RE talking too. If it wasn't for us your family's company would've gone under the red long ago and you'd be living on the streets." Joffrey walks back his right hand shaped into a fist, Sansa knows this very well, he was going to hit her. Gendry tries to run to her hoping to take the hit, the exact moment he raises his hand, a kick lands on Joffrey's head; it was Arya. Sansa and the girl stared at each other wide-eyed then back to Arya. Gendry sighed with relief and Joffrey was on the floor wiping his blood stained lips. "Fuck you! How dare you! I'm a Baratheon! My grandfather is a Lannister! I swear I'll have this shit shop closed and your family won't be able to do business anywhere King's Landing!" Two more guys quickly came in one was Renly Baratheon and the other Loras Tyrell.

"I believe it's time for you to leave nephew." Renly with a stern voice glaring at Joffrey "You've already given your dear grandfather a lot of trouble I doubt he'll have time to deal with you and your tantrums." Joffrey looked shocked, quickly got up and left. Renly then looked at Arya "That was nice! Your kick was flawless!" Giving her a high five. "Psh, well I learn from the best. I still have a lot to learn though and I hope you can find time to teach me Loras." Arya slaps the back of Loras. "You alright sis?" Arya asks. Sansa was still shaking a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"I'll take the floor. You go sit." Arya pushes her to the nearest table. She's thankful that once in a while Arya goes to the café and helps around. Arya leads Renly and Loras to a table, the girl walked towards her direction. "I'm sorry about that." she said. Sansa tries to breath trying to calm herself and gives a small smile. "Oh how rude of me, I believe we've never met but I've heard a lot about you from Loras." Sansa looks at her then, she does look a little bit like him, their smile, it was so charming. She met Loras in the café, and he was one of her first customer when she opened and has been a regular since. "I'm Margaery Tyrell," she extends her hand "pleasure to finally meet you Sansa." Sansa reaches out and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Margaery looked at her then with a genuine smile and said "I know it's a little late and weird to say this but I was big fan when you used to write for the papers. I was a little sad when I heard you left though now I understand why. He's a little shit indeed. At least now I have a good reason to tell grandmother to stop supporting the Lannister."  
Sansa was a little confused, when she left the company she actually stopped caring and following anything related to the Lannister. Still she doesn't care even now. She was having a very good time chatting with Margaery. In the middle of their talk she abruptly stands up startling Margaery "Oh I'm so sorry you're a customer!" she whips out a pen and paper "Uhm what will you have?" Margaery chuckles, "What do you recommend?" Sansa blushes, "Well I don't mean to be biased but I've heard some of our customers said that our lemon cakes are the best, and I agree. Perfect with our special coffee made by our own barista." Margaery just looks at her with a wide smile and nods "I'll have that then."

Sansa quickly goes to the counter giving Gendry the order slip, she prepares the lemon cakes and the other orders while Gendry prepares the coffee. Arya leans on the counter, "Oooh you have a crush on her." she said teasingly and poking Sansa on her arm. "What! No! No... I mean yeah she's beautiful but.... I just admire her beauty?" Sansa getting flustered. "Oh come on Sans it's fine, you also have to move on you know, if it makes you feel any better I approve of her. Better than that prick Joffrey anyway." Arya says still poking Sansa's arm. Sansa smiles “Help me get these to tables yeah?" Arya quickly grabbed 4 trays with ease leaving Sansa with one "Hey Arya what the hell! Be careful!" Sansa shouts, she looks at the remaining tray, it was Margaery's order. She sighs and takes it to her table.

Margaery was still looking at her with a smile, for some reason her heart starts beating faster. "Lemon cake and house special coffee." She sets the plate down. "Wow! This cake looks so good!" Margaery excitedly says. Out of nowhere Arya quickly appeared pushing Sansa down making her sit. "Sansa here baked it."she points then again out of nowhere Arya sets a cup of coffee for Sansa too. "You're on coffee break as of now, and until I say so you will not work." Sansa was a little bewildered from what was happening "I'm pretty sure I can do anything I want I'm the owner after all." Before Sansa could say more Arya zoomed to the new set of customers that went in.

With a little sad tone Margaery said "Is my presence a little distracting or am I a boring company?" Sansa panicked and it seems Margaery picked up on it, "I'm kidding," she sighs and makes this adorable pout that made Sansa smile a little, "I was... hoping that I could ask you out on a date." Sansa then looked surprised, speechless. From afar she heard Arya sigh loudly. Arya immediately appeared on their table and the next thing Sansa knows Arya was holding her phone and exchanging numbers with Margaery. Margaery looks at her, left brow higher than the other "So? How about it? Would you like to?" Sansa looks at her phone then to Margaery, sweet Margaery with that charming smile. "Yes, I'd love to." Sansa nods feeling a big smile appear on her face too."I'm sorry but I have some business to attend to right now..." she looks at Sansa "I'll text you the details?" waving the phone in front of her smiling.

"Get it sis!" both Loras and Arya shouted, wooing, whistling and clapping in unison while Gendry and Renly both smacked them making them behave. 

That night Sansa was laying on her bed, she was smiling recounting the events that happened. She heard her phone chime,  
"I hope you're fine with dinner tomorrow. I know I may be a little too forward but I miss you already, as much as I want to spend the whole day with you, alas duty calls."  
Sansa still beaming "Dinner would be lovely." she texts back. She thinks to herself that this year, life is finally starting to turn around for her. Little by little remnants of Joffrey are finally starting to disappear and are being replaced. She's never felt better. She looks at her phone again "Then I'll pick you up at 6 in your shop. See you tomorrow ;) " Sansa clutches her phone smiling. That night she dreamt of lemon cakes and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critics and anything else are welcome. I want to get better at writing and posting and getting criticism are the first step to becoming better. You can find me on tumblr (I spend most of my time there) http://theoddoneoutofthefamily.tumblr.com/ leave me a message if you want me to write another (I feel life writing a Margaery POV maybe? or send me prompts? I'll try my best) thank you.


End file.
